


Will We Be Okay?

by 9OO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: NDRV3 Spoilers, Other, Post-Game, major ndrv3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9OO/pseuds/9OO
Summary: !!NDRV3 SPOILERS!!the real summary is in the notes





	Will We Be Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Himiko, Maki and Shuichi get out of the killing game. This short fic is full of my headcanons for how the drv3 universe works and it's short but uhhhhhhhhhhhh I really wanted to write this.

We stepped out of the rubble. Out there was a huge filming studio. A woman wearing a headset and a pantsuit came over to us and put her hand on my shoulder.

“How are you, Saihara-kun?” She looked foreign.

“Not well, to be honest”, I growled. Maki snorted. Himiko hid behind me.

“We have hotel rooms prepared for you”, the woman said, ignoring my anger. “I’ll show you the way.” She led us to a fancy hotel clearly meant for actors and such. Because of course, that’s what we were to these people. Actors.

“This here is Saihara-kun’s room, Harukawa-san and Yumeno-san, if you could follow me?”

“No. I’ll stay with Shuichi”, Himiko said. The woman frowned and I wrapped my arm around Himiko.

“We’ve been through a lot, I think it’s more than fair that we get to stay together. We’re the only people we know out here, after all.”

“I’ll stay too.” Maki grabbed my arm. The pantsuit woman sighed.

“I guess extra beds can be arranged…” Maki glared at her. She gave me my key and left. We went inside.

Himiko gasped. I felt like gasping too. The room was spaceous enough to be a classroom. There was one gigantic bed in the middle, and I didn’t even look at anything else, I was too tired. I flopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt the mattress dip when either Maki or Himiko did the same.

“I’m gonna shower”, Maki said from somewhere further away. So it was Himiko laying next to me.

“Go ahead, I’ll go after you”, Himiko said. I made a sound that meant “acknowledged”.

“Will we be okay?” Himiko asked. I opened my eyes and stared at the roof.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry but I don’t know.” Himiko was quiet for a moment and then I heard her sniffle. I turned to look at her. She was crying.

“I miss Angie. And Tenko. And Tsumugi and Gonta and-” she started outright sobbing. “I miss our friends! I want to see them again, I want to see them smiling and I want to hug them and-” I hugged her.

“I know, I know. Me too. Me too…” I felt tears stinging my eyes too. “I miss them too…” We cried with the sounds of Maki’s shower in the background.


End file.
